It is known to link a number of electronic gaming machines to form a network. Such networks may be linked to a controller, such as a server, to provide a secondary game such as a jackpot game in which each of the linked electronic gaming machines may participate. This secondary game is typically provided in addition to the primary game of the electronic gaming machines, which may for example be slots, poker, blackjack, bingo, keno, or the like. The players of the linked electronic gaming machines each contribute to, and may win, a jackpot prize.
An example of a prior art arrangement in which more than one player may win any one jackpot is provided by granted Australian Patent No. 2002367823 in the name of IGT. As disclosed predominantly at pages 30 to 32, this prior art document discloses a system in which the jackpot is divided into a winner's jackpot and a distributed jackpot. Each player of an active gaming machine at the time of the triggering of the jackpot may share in the distributed jackpot.
Another prior art example of a jackpot arrangement is provided by pending Australian patent application no. 2007231793 in the name of IGT. In embodiments of this prior art arrangement the award triggering event may occur at a different time to the player triggering event. Information indicative of either the amount of the award, or the winning player, is stored until the other has been determined. This prior art arrangement allows for each player who contributes to the progressive award to be eligible to win that progressive award, even if that player is not playing one of the gaming machines in the gaming system.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in this specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed in Australia or elsewhere before the priority date of this application.